


"I Think It's Cute"

by barnesdeservedbetter (steveharringtonofficial)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/barnesdeservedbetter
Summary: REQUEST: Can you please do a Sebastian Stan x reader where the reader is short. He post a pic of them too side by side and his fan say something about the height different.





	"I Think It's Cute"

Sebastian leant down to kiss you, his soft lips colliding with yours for just a second. You still had to go on your tip toes, however. You were much shorter than him, he called it cute, but you disagreed.

“It’s hard work having to go on my tip toes to kiss you, Seba.” You complained after you parted.

“I doubt that. I think it’s cute anyway.” He smiled before pressing another kiss to your forehead, still leaning down slightly. Sebastian grabbed your hand before walking you through the door.

You were going to some event, something to do with Civil War and the fact that the press tour was over. You weren’t paying much attention when Sebastian told you, too busy drooling over how good he looked in his suit.

“Will there be free food?” You asked beforehand when he told you.

“Of course, there will, [Y/N]. I wouldn’t take you to an event without free food.

Walking through the door, you recognised most people. The cast, obviously, Chris Evans, Robert Downey, Jr., Scarlett Johansson, etc. Knowing Sebastian for the years that you have meant that you had become good friends with his fellow cast members, which was always great fun seeing as you weren’t involved in the media industry in any way.

You saw Scarlett beckoning you two over to their table, drink in hand. “You two always look so adorable, I’m jealous.” She said, grabbing another drink from the middle of the table and handing it to you.

You spent most of the evening at the table chatting with the others, talking about how relieved they were that press was over and how it’s going to be good to have a few months off. Most of the time you just nodded your head, not having much to say since you didn’t relate. Your only problem was getting stopped in the street by screaming fangirls, “Oh my God! You’re Sebastian Stan’s girlfriend.” That’s all you were known for, but you didn’t mind.

A slow song came on, and the people that were dancing on the dance floor moved off. Others got up with their partners. You knew what was coming next, Sebastian always dragged you up for the slow songs no matter how much you told him you don’t and can’t dance. He grabbed your hand that you had resting on the table, standing up and tugging.

“No, Seb.” You whined, but he whisked you up anyway, leading you to the floor. “I can’t dance.” You looked down at your feet, even in heels you were still shorter than him.

“Hey,” he lifted your chin with his hand, “We’ve done this before. Just follow my lead.” Sebastian kissed you once more with his soft lips before pulling you into position, one hand on your waist, the other clasping your hand to the side. You swayed along to the music, finally getting the hang of it. You rested your head on his chest, feeling the slow beat of his heart against you and the slow rise and fall of his chest.

“They’re really sweet together,” Chris said to Scarlett, smiling at the two of you. “I’m going to take a picture.”

He sent it to Sebastian. You felt his phone vibrate, but he didn’t check it. Instead, he just rested his chin against the top of your head.

When the song was over, he kept his hand intertwined with yours, walking back to the table.

“I took a picture of you, I sent it to you, thought It was cute,” Chris said to both Sebastian and you, nudging Sebastian with his elbow.

Taking out his phone, Sebastian checked the photo. He smiled at it, showing it to you next.

“God, I look even shorter than usual.” You cringed. “It is cute, though. You’re right, Chris.”

“I’m putting it on Instagram,” Sebastian said, within seconds it was up on the internet for everyone to see.

You went back to your hotel with Sebastian when it started getting late. On the taxi ride there, you decided to check your phone. It was still going off from all of the notifications. Sebastian checked his too, smiling as he read through the comments.

“Oh my gosh, [Y/N] is so short, they’re so cute,” “That’s so adorable, the height difference is the best!” and many others like them filled the comments section. You blushed.

“See, even my fans think it’s cute.” He swung his arm around you, letting you lean against him.

You rolled your eyes, “I guess it’s a million to one then.” You leaned up to kiss his stubbly jaw before settling back into the position you were in before.


End file.
